Campfire Prank
by BananaMonkeyTaco
Summary: Team Ruby decides to go out camping and tell scary stories. One-shot.


**Hey guys, this will probably be a pretty short one-shot for today. It's probably more of a writing practice than anything else.**

**If you're wondering about my hiatus, I've got the information on my profile.**

**This was made as of episode 11.**

Team RWBY was gathered around a campfire. Earlier in the week they had decided they needed to have a fun night out. Ruby of course suggested they all go in the woods to tell spooky stories. Since none of the other girls could decide on what to do, they opted for Ruby's choice instead.

"There's an old legend of a very powerful Beowulf that hunts in this forest," Yang was saying. Weiss rolled her eyes while Ruby was listening intently. "It's said that it is totally invincible because even the greatest hunters and huntresses have never come back from these woods. One day though, the police brought in a strange man who had gone crazy. He was yelling things like 'I survived' and 'You can protect yourself from it.' It turns out that he had seen the Beowulf himself, and had survived."

"How do you he didn't just see a regular Beowulf?" Weiss asked. "Or he could have already been crazy and got spooked by a rabbit."

Yang narrowed her eyes at Weiss and said, "You're not helping yourself by saying it isn't real. But what the man saw was no ordinary Beowulf. This one's body was completely red, and with a black mask."

"How does that happen?" Weiss asked quizzically, interested with the strange coloring.

"Nobody knows," Yang answered. "They say it's a side effect from its powers. Anyways, the man was peculiar even before the attack, so when he saw the strange Beowulf, for whatever reason, he started to hop on one foot and waved his arms around, screaming. He said the Beowulf immediately stopped growling and simply left. Ever since, some people have tried this and have survived the attack. The Beowulf will always kill one person at night though."

Ruby looked wide-eyed at Yang. "Wow," she said. "Nobody has ever killed it?"

"Nope," Yang replied.

Ruby looked around her, scared that she might be the Beowulf's target for the night. Even Weiss glanced around quickly and eased Martenaster out of her belt slightly.

"You guys don't have to worry," Yang said laughing. "As long as you do what that man did, the Beowulf won't hurt you."

Weiss shivered. "I think we should get ready for bed. Wait a minute," she said, noticing Blake was missing. "Where's Bla-"

Suddenly a great red shape jumped up from behind the two girls. Weiss immediately reached for her weapon, but Ruby had jumped up on one foot screaming. Not wanting to take the chance, Weiss joined in.

Suddenly, the Beowulf started to laughing, and so was Yang. Weiss stopped and looked closer at the red shape. It quickly disappeared revealing Blake who had been under it. Weiss quickly turned to glare at Yang, with full intent on destroying her when she saw what was in her hand.

Yang shook her phone in front of Ruby and Weiss, smiling evilly. She pushed a button on the phone and a video of Weiss and Ruby hopping on one foot while screaming played. Weiss also noticed on the top of the phone was a box that said 'send.' "Always good to have some blackmail, right Blake?"

"It's very useful in the right hands," Blake replied.

"You're going to pay for that," Weiss said, taking a step towards Yang.

"Uh uh uh," Yang said, moving her finger over the send button. "We wouldn't want everybody to see this on YouTube would we?"

Weiss looked down and clenched her fists.

"But you're right," Yang said yawning. "I think it's about time for bed. Goodnight you three."

In her sleeping bag, Weiss was already plotting for revenge.

**This was a bit short, but I've been wanting to do some quick one-shots for a while now. I'm a little worried that I'll run out of ideas for Yang's Mission (May or may not be renamed at the time you're reading this) and The Missing Diary. I'm going to try to do more quick one-shots so I get better at making up new stories.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. See you all tomorrow.**


End file.
